Hielo derretido
by ChocolateFrog97
Summary: Porque el corazon de Russia era como hielo, pero se estaba derritiendo, y todo gracias a Japon. Yaoi/RusiaxJapon/RussiaxJapan/ RuJa


**Konichiwa!  
><strong>

Hoy estada leyendo unas historias sobre Russia y Japon y escuche la cancion de Russia y me vinieron ganas de hacer un RuJa, pues aqi esta! Son las doce i quarto de la noche, mañana tengo un examen de castellano del qual no me se nada (bien por mi!) y aqi estoy, subiendo una historia XD Me merezco un premio.. XD

Bueno, aqui os la dejo, dejadme muchos reviews, pq me da palo escribirlo a bajo XD

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia no es mi, ni Russia, ni Japon ¬¬ Ya me deprimi... XD

**Warnings:** Yaoi, shonen-ai, RussiaxJapon (si no te gusta te vas!)

Que palo da escribir esto... XD

Espero que os guste!

* * *

><p><strong>Hielo derretido<strong>

**POV: Russia**

Las reuniones, como siempre, solían estar llenas de gritos, peleas entre países. Yo solía excluirme de ellas, ya que no necesitaba atacar a nadie en las reuniones, ya lo hacia fuera de ellas.

Pero había alguien que también se solía excluir. Japón. Estaba sentado en la silla, un poco resentido ya que nadie le había escuchado cuando había intentado hablar. Es que hablaba con una voz tan suave, tan baja, que los gritos de los demás se interponían sobre esta. Era como una flor, como un girasol. Siempre iba girando al ritmo de los demás, y por mala suerte, nunca, casi nadie, le pedía que quería hacer el. Y simplemente pude ver que se acostumbro a estar de acuerdo con las ideas de otros. Pero aparte de esto, se asemejaba a un girasol en su hermosura. Se tenía que reconocer que era muy mono, y aun siendo uno de los países más viejos nadie le pondría más de veinte años al chico.

Se levanto de su silla y me miro. Le dedique una sonrisa (no sabía porque todos se asustaban cuando sonreía…) y el me sonrió de vuelta. Nadie nunca lo había hecho. Cuando sonreía se solían apartar de mí mientras me miraban asustados, como si les fuera a comer. Vi que se estaba yendo hacia la puerta para marcharse. Nadie parecía haberse dado cuenta. Mire apenado al japonés quien se dirigía cabizbajo fuera de la sala.

Me levante y le seguí con pasos lentos. Comparado conmigo era muy pequeño. Yo diría que me llegaba a la altura del pecho, exagerando. Los asiáticos parecían ser bajitos, aunque yo también tenía una parte del país en Asia…

Aquella reunión se estaba realizando en Japón, cosa que hizo que me sorprendiera mas al ver que nadie le hacía caso, siendo el anfitrión. Pude ver por la ventana que el ya se encontraba en el jardín, mientras iba mirando sus flores, una por una, parándose a observarlas.

Baje hasta allí y le seguí hasta que estuve detrás suyo. El no pareció darse cuenta, al estar envuelto en su propio mundo. Sonreí al ver lo inocente que era aquel asiático. Miraba con una sonrisa ausente cada flor por la que pasaba sus finos y pálidos dedos. Alargue mi mano hasta tocar la suya haciendo que se asustara. Se giro y se quedo mirándome, aun alterado por la sorpresa.

-Ah, Russia-san… Que susto me ha dado. – suspiro mientras se ponía una mano en el pecho. Pude atisbar un leve sonrojo en sus descoloridas mejillas.

-Perdón, no pretendía asustarte, da.-le conteste con una sonrisa. Me sonrió de nuevo.- Te fuiste, y quería ver si estabas bien.- le dije con sinceridad. A él pareció sorprenderle que me preocupara por él.

-No pensaba que yo…

-¿Qué me importaras?- le corte. Subió la vista y asintió con la cabeza.- Bueno, pues no es así, me importas. ¿Qué hacías?- notaba que yo mismo me estaba poniendo nervioso, aunque su aura era calmante.

-Ah, estaba mirando las flores. Si habían crecido bien esta primavera, pronto será invierno, y ya no las podre ver más.- dijo apenado. Le puse una mano en el hombro y le palmee ligeramente.

-El invierno no es tan malo. Hay nieve, la nieve también es bonita. Y suave.

-Y fría.- se quejo.

-Sí, pero, a mi me gusta el frio. Me he acostumbrado a él. Es como el calor, también molesta, pero te acostumbras.- dije suavemente. El asintió con la cabeza.

-Sí, quizás así… Cuando nieva, significa que es navidad, y año nuevo, también es bonito.- murmuro, convenciéndose a el mismo. Levanto la cabeza y me sonrió. – Gracias por preocuparte para mí.- me agradeció. Trague aire y le sonreí.

-Aunque no lo parezca, yo también se amar, y me preocupo por las personas a las que amo.- murmure, para que solo él me oyera.

-Iván-san…- dijo perplejo. Su cara estaba rojísima, parecía un tomate, y supuse que la mía también iba en camino de parecérsele. Le tome de las manos y acerque mi rostro al suyo hasta que nuestros labios se rozaron y se fundieron en un beso. Kiku se puso de puntillas, supuse que para que me fuera más cómodo y no tuviera que agacharme tanto. Mientras nos besábamos le abrace fuertemente y le alce un poco del suelo.

Nos separamos levemente, lo justo para que nuestros labios ya no estuviesen conectados. Japón no abrió los ojos, simplemente se quedo en mis brazos, disfrutando de ellos. Ninguno de los dos dijimos nada, simplemente nos quedamos abrazados el uno al otro. Cerré los ojos y descanse mi rostro encima de su cabeza, hundiendo mi nariz en su pelo, oliendo el olor a vainilla que desprendía.

-Yo también te amo…- susurro, cuando creí que se había quedado dormido. Le subí el rostro y le bese de nuevo, esta vez más intensamente, involucrando a nuestras lenguas en el acto. Sus brazos rodearon mi cuello y se agarro con las manos fuertemente a mi bufanda mientras yo lo continuaba abrazando.

-Я люблю теб.(Te amo: ya lyublyu tebya)- susurre. El pareció entenderlo, aun sin saber ruso.

-愛してる (Te amo: Aishiteru). – yo también entendí perfectamente lo que él quería decir. – Iván… Yo creía que tenías un corazón de hielo, pero este parece haberse derretido.- me comento. Sonreí y pensé en ello.

Si, había tenido un corazón de hielo, pero se estaba derritiendo gracias a aquel japonés.

**最後に**

**конец**


End file.
